Disclosure
by Yue.aoi
Summary: Sakura adalah seorang wanita yang memiliki segudang pengalaman buruk dengan lelaki. Pertemuannya dengan Hinata yang menolongnya di suatu malam membuatnya jatuh cinta dengan wanita itu dan menyadari jati dirinya sebagai seorang lesbian./HinataxSakura, OOC, AU/


**.**

 **.**

 **Disclosure © Yue. Aoi**

 **Genre : Romance/Friendship**

 **Pair : (Hinata.H x Sakura.H)**

 **Note : AU, OOC, Typo, Lesbian, Sakura's Pov**

 **One Shoot**

 **Requested by ROORAAAN (wattpad)  
**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku berjalan keluar dari sebuah _bar_ dengan langkah gontai dan menyusuri jalanan. Udara malam di akhir bulan November terasa dingin dan agak menusuk kulit, namun aku sama sekali tak merasa kedinginan berkat beberapa botol alkohol yang kuminum.

Malam ini aku meminum alkohol dalam jumlah yang tak cukup untuk membuatku mabuk sepenuhnya, namun setidaknya jumlah itu cukup untuk menghangatkan tubuhku dan membuatku merasa lebih rileks dan ringan.

Aku tak biasanya melakukan tindakan konyol seperti ini. Namun hari ini aku baru saja melalui hari yang sangat menguras emosiku dan aku memerlukan alkohol agar aku tak menangis seperti orang idiot.

Sore ini mantan kekasihku yang telah menjadi kekasihku selama hampir dua tahun baru saja mengajakku bertemu untuk memutuskanku. Tak hanya itu, lelaki bajingan itu bahkan membawa seorang wanita hamil yang merupakan tunangan yang akan dinikahinya. Lelaki bajingan itu mengaku jika aku menggodanya dan aku dianggap sebagai perusak hubungan orang. Padahal aku sendiri tak tahu jika ia memiliki kekasih. Selama hampir dua tahun aku hanya dianggap sebagai mainan penghilang penat oleh lelaki bajingan itu.

Aku lelah dengan laki-laki. Mereka semua adalah mahluk bedebah yang hanya memikirkan nafsu dan seks. Aku merasa curiga jika sebetulnya Tuhan meletakkan otak lelaki bukan di dalam rongga kepala, tapi di kemaluan!

Semua lelaki yang kuanggap baik dan pernah mengisi hatiku adalah lelaki bajingan yang ingin memanfaatkan wanita untuk kepuasan seksual atau kesenangan sesaat mereka. Salah satu mantan kekasihku menjadikanku sebagai taruhan, sementara yang lainnya menjadikanku mainan. Bahkan yang terparah ada yang mencoba menjadikanku lelaki hidung belang serta mencoba memperkosaku. Setidaknya aku cukup beruntung dapat menjaga diriku sehingga tidak tidur dengan salah satu dari mereka. Jika aku melakukannya, kurasa aku akan gila akibat perasaan menyesal sekarang.

Aku juga sering menemui lelaki aneh di jalanan yang bersiul-siul seraya menatapku atau menggodaku hingga aku bertanya-tanya jika mereka benar-benar terangsang saat bersiul tidak jelas. Tidak peduli pakaian apapun yang kupakai mereka akan tetap bersikap seperti itu. Bahkan ketika aku memakai baju lengan panjang dan celana panjang mereka juga akan bersikap seperti itu.

Ayahku sendiri juga bukanlah lelaki yang baik. Sepanjang dua puluh lima tahun pernikahannya dengan ibuku, ia telah berkali-kali berselingkuh. Yang terparah ia bahkan berselingkuh dengan dua perempuan sekaligus dan mengajak mereka makan di restaurant mahal dan membelikan mereka barang-barang mewah yang bahkan tak ia belikan padaku atau ibuku. Ia berselingkuh hingga kami sekeluarga bangkrut dan mengatai ibuku di depanku.

Aku benar-benar benci dengan lelaki dan tak bisa membayangkan hidupku jika aku menikah dengan salah satu dari mereka. Aku pasti akan sangat tidak bahagia.

Langkah kaki membawaku ke sebuah jalanan yang agak sepi. Aku tak memiliki pilihan selain melalui jalan ini untuk sampai ke apartemenku yang terletak tak jauh dari bar tempatku minum.

Aku segera menundukkan kepalaku. Perutku tiba-tiba saja terasa tidak enak dan aku merasa mual. Kepalaku terasa pusing dan tubuhku benar-benar terasa tidak enak. Kurasa cairan alkohol mulai bekerja di dalam tubuhku.

"Nona, apakah kau baik-baik saja? Perlu kami antar pulang?" ucap seorang lelaki dengan nada yang dibuat-buat.

Aku tak menghiraukannya dan berbalik. Kurasa aku sebaiknya mengurungkan niat untuk kembali ke apartemenku dan menginap di hotel, atau setidaknya hotel kapsul.

"Mau kemana, nona? Sombong sekali menolak ajakan kami begitu saja." Seorang lelaki tiba-tiba saja berada didepanku. Aku berniat mundur namun terdapat dua lelaki dibelakangku seraya menyeringai.

"T-tidak. Aku tidak memerlukan bantuanmu," jawabku dengan nada tegas yang dipaksakan meskipun sebetulnya aku merasa ingin muntah saat membuka mulutku.

"Ayolah bermain-main sebentar dengan ka-"

Ucapan lelaki yang berada dihadapanku terputus. Tiba-tiba saja ia jatuh tersungkur dan dua lelaki lainnya terkesiap. Seseorang berambut panjang berwarna _indigo_ dengan _hoodie_ berwarna nila yang menutupi separuh wajahnya tiba-tiba muncul begitu saja dihadapanku. Ia mengenakan _cargo pants_ berwarna hijau tua dan memakai sandal jepit.

"K-kau… bedebah," ucap lelaki yang tersungkur itu. Ia baru saja akan menegakkan kepalanya namun orang yang tadi menendangnya itu segera menginjak kepalanya dengan keras hingga lelaki itu berdesis menahan sakit.

"Jangan menganggu wanita itu, sialan!" bentak orang berambut panjang itu. Suara nya terdengar tegas, namun lembut. Aku memperhatikan orang itu dan tersadar jika sebetulnya orang itu adalah seorang wanita.

Dua lelaki itu tertawa keras saat menyadari lawannya adalah seorang wanita. Tatapannya terkesan meremehkan wanita itu.

Lelaki yang diinjak kepalanya itu segera memanfaatkan kesempatan ketika menyadari wanita yang menginjaknya sedang lengah. Ia segera mengangkat tangan dan berniat menarik kaki wanita itu agar terjatuh. Namun wanita itu membaca pergerakannya dan segera menendang wajah lelaki itu dengan bagian belakang kakinya.

Lelaki itu terbaring dengan wajah menghadap langit. Wanita itu segera menginjaknya dengan sangat keras tepat di bagian tulang hidung lelaki itu hingga mengucurkan darah dan ia menginjak perut lelaki itu dengan keras hingga lelaki itu merasa mual dan memuntahkan sesuatu dari mulutnya.

"Aa..aargh… uhuk.." lelaki itu terbatuk dan mengeluarkan sebagaian isi perutnya dari mulutnya. Wanita itu menginjaknya semakin keras sehingga isi perut lelaki itu keluar semakin banyak.

Dua lelaki lainnya menggeram marah saat melihat temannya tampak menderita akibat perbuatan wanita asing itu. Salah satu dari mereka berusaha menyerang wanita itu, sementara satunya lagi berusaha menarikku.

Namun refleks wanita itu begitu cepat. Ia segera menghindari lelaki yang menyerangnya dan menarikku ke belakang tubuhnya sebelum lelaki lainnya menarik tubuhku.

"Tetaplah dibelakangku," ucap wanita itu padaku. Aku mengangguk tanpa bisa mengatakan apapun dan wanita itu berdiri beberapa langkah di depanku.

Dua orang lelaki menyerang wanita itu secara bersamaan, namun wanita itu dengan gesit menghindar dan ia segera melompat. Wanita itu melompat tinggi dan menendang dada salah satu lelaki dengan keras sehingga lelaki itu memegang dadanya dan terpaksa mundur. Lelaki lainnya yang berniat menonjok wanita itu segera mengulurkan kepalan tangan, namun wanita itu segera memelintir tangan lelaki itu dengan cepat dan membuat lelaki itu menjerit.

"Pergilah sekarang atau aku akan mematahkannya," ancam wanita itu.

Lelaki yang dipelintir tangannya oleh wanita itu berniat menonjok, namun wanita itu segera menyikut wajahnya dengan siku serta memasukkan dua jarinya ke lubang hidung lelaki itu dan menyentuhnya dengan kasar hingga darah mengalir dan lelaki itu menjerit kesakitan. Wanita itu menarik tangannya yang telah dipenuhi darah yang berbau anyir.

Salah satu lelaki yang tadi hanya ditendang oleh wanita itu segera mundur secara refleks saat wanita berambut panjang itu mendekatinya. Tubuhnya bergetar saat melihat kedua rekannya tumbang begitu saja. Ia segera mundur dan berlari secepat mungkin meninggalkan wanita itu, begitupun dengan kedua rekannya yang sudah terluka.

Wanita itu segera mengambil tisu basah di saku celana nya dan mengelap jarinya yang terkena darah. Ia segera menghampiriku dan menepuk bahuku serta berkata dengan suara yang lebih lembut, "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Aku menganggukan kepala. Seharusnya aku mengucapkan terima kasih, namun aku benar-benar mual. Tanpa berpikir panjang aku memalingkan wajah dan segera memuntahkan isi perutku.

Wanita itu agak terkejut, namun ia membiarkanku muntah dan mengeluarkan tisu. Setelah selesai ia memberikan tisu basah miliknya dan berkata, "Ambillah."

Aku mengambil tisu itu dan mengelap mulutku yang masih terdapat muntahan. Perutku terasa lebih enak setelah seluruh isi perutku dikeluarkan.

"Terima kasih telah menolongku," ucapku pada wanita itu.

"Ya," jawab wanita itu seraya menerima kembali tisu yang kuberikan.

"Omong-omong siapa namamu? Namaku Haruno Sakura. Senang bertemu denganmu," aku mengulurkan tangan pada wanita itu.

Wanita itu menjabat tanganku dua detik sebelum melepaskannya, "Hyuuga Hinata."

Aku agak terkejut dengan reaksi wanita itu. Ia hanya menyebutkan namanya saja dan melepaskan jabatan tangan terlebih dulu. Kurasa ia adalah orang yang agak dingin dan tak banyak bicara.

"Dimana rumahmu? Aku akan mengantarmu."

"Eh? S-shiyoda Tower" aku terkejut dengan ucapan wanita itu. Seseorang yang baru saja kukenal di jalan berniat mengantarku pulang.

Wanita itu segera berjalan mendahuluiku dan aku segera mengikutinya bagaikan anak bebek mengikuti induknya. Wanita itu tak mengatakan apapun padaku dan membuatku merasa agak canggung.

"Kau tinggal dimana, Hinata?"

Wanita itu menoleh kearahku dan menatapku dengan tatapan yang membuatku merasa kurang enak.

"Maaf, maksudku Hyuuga- _san_."

"Takanawa."

Aku segera menganggukan kepala. Takanawa terletak tak jauh dari apartemenku. Jaraknya hanya lima belas menit jika ditempuh dengan berjalan kaki.

Kami tiba-tiba di gedung apartemenku dan wanita itu segera menghentikan langkah. Ia menatapku dan berkata, "Kita sudah sampai."

"Ah, iya. Terima kasih telah mengantarku pulang, Hyuuga- _san._ "

"Hinata saja," ucap wanita itu seraya melambaikan tangan, "Aku akan pulang. Sampai jumpa."

Aku segera melirik jam di ponselku dan tersadar jika jam telah menunjukkan pukul satu pagi. Hinata tak seharusnya berada di jalan selarut ini. Meskipun tempat tinggalnya tidak jauh, tetap saja berbahaya. Entah mengapa aku tak ingin berpisah dengan wanita itu dan berharap dapat bertemu dengannya lagi.

"Tunggu, Hinata."

"Ya?"

"Bagaimana jika kau menginap di apartemenku sampai pagi? Ini sudah pukul satu malam. Berbahaya jika kau sendirian di jalan," ucapku dengan nada persuasif. "Tenang saja, aku tak bermaksud melakukan apapun padamu."

"Tidak. Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri," ucap Hinata seraya menggelengkan kepala.

Aku merasa agak kecewa dengan penolakannya. Namun aku mengerti jika ia merasa tak nyaman jika harus berada di rumah orang asing.

"U-um.. kalau begitu bolehkah aku meminta nomor teleponmu? Aku berniat mengajakmu makan siang di akhir pekan sebagai ucapan terima kasih."

"Tidak usah."

"Kumohon. Biarkan aku mentraktirmu. Kalau tidak aku akan merasa tidak enak padamu."

"Baiklah, ini nomorku," Hinata mengetikkan nomornya sendiri di ponselnya dan memperlihatkannya padaku. Aku cepat-cepat menyalinnya ke ponselku dan menghubungi nomor itu. Ponsel Hinata berbunyi dan aku segera mematikannya.

"Sampai jumpa. Berhati-hatilah di jalan, Hinata," Aku melambaikan tangan padanya.

Ia melambaikan tangan padkau dan segera berbalik meninggalkan gedung apartemenku. Sosoknya perlahan menghilang di dalam kegelapan malam dan aku segera berbalik untuk masuk ke dalam gedung apartemenku. Aku baru saja mendapatkan nomor ponsel wanita itu dan merasa senang dapat mengenalnya.

.

.

Aku memaksakan diri untuk bangun meskipun mataku terasa berat. Tubuhku terasa jauh lebih baik meskipun masih terasa berat. Aku segera mengulurkan tangan dan meraih ponsel yang kuletakkan di nakas.

"Astaga!" pekikku ketika melihat jam menunjukkan pukul tujuh lewat dua puluh. Ini benar-benar gawat. Aku biasanya berangkat kerja di jam yang sama dengan saat ini. Aku tak ingin terlambat ke kantor.

Aku segera memaksakan diri untuk duduk di kasur serta bangkit berdiri. Berniat meletakkan ponselku, namun ponselku kembali menyala saat sebuah pesan baru masuk dan aku melirik tanggal yang tertera di ponselku.

Aku menghembuskan nafas lega saat menyadari jika hari ini adalah hari sabtu. Kantorku memberlakukan peraturan lima hari kerja bagi seluruh karyawan sehingga hari ini aku tidak perlu masuk kerja.

Aku segera kembali ke kasur dan berniat tidur. Namun entah mengapa aku terus terbayang dengan kejadian semalam. Seandainya saja Hinata tak menyelamatkanku, kurasa aku sudah terbangun dalam kondisi kacau dan bekas-bekas bercinta yang menjijikan di tubuhku.

Aku menyentuh ponselku dan segera teringat untuk menghubungi Hinata. Hari ini aku harus mengajaknya makan malam bersama. Kuharap ia menerima ajakanku hari ini.

* * *

 **To : Hinata**

Hai, aku Sakura yang kemarin kau selamatkan. Apakah malam ini kau memiliki waktu? Kalau iya, maukah kau makan malam di Hayashi ramen di Shibuya bersamaku?

* * *

Aku baru saja akan meletakkan ponselku ketika tiba-tiba saja terdapat pesan balasan dari Hinata.

* * *

 **From : Hinata**

Boleh. Jam berapa?

* * *

Aku menatap isi pesan Hinata yang sangat singkat. Kurasa dugaanku terhadapnya memang benar.

* * *

 **To : Hinata**

Bagaimana dengan setengah tujuh malam?

* * *

 **From : Hinata**

Boleh.

* * *

Aku tersenyum dan mematikan ponselku. Aku tak sabar menunggu pertemuan kedua kami.

.

.

Aku berjalan memasuki kedai ramen dengan rambut tergerai yang telah kusisir dengan rapi serta polesan makeup lengkap di wajahku. Aku bahkan memakai _dress_ dan _high heels_ malam ini.

Mungkin pakaianku terlihat aneh hanya untuk pergi ke kedai ramen. Namun aku tak peduli. Aku ingin terlihat cantik dihadapan Hinata dan merasa puas jika aku bisa terlihat cantik dihadapannya.

Hinata telah menungguku di salah satu meja. Hari ini ia mengikat rambut panjangnya dengan model ekor kuda dan tak mengenakan riasan wajah apapun. Meskipun demikian, entah mengapa ia tetap terlihat sangat cantik. Ia mengenakan kemeja abu-abu yang lengannya digulung dan celana panjang hitam yang membalut kaki jenjangnya. Beginikah gaya berpakaiannya?

Ia melambaikan tangan padaku dan aku segera menghampirinya. Kami duduk berhadapan dan tak lama kemudian seorang pelayan menyerahkan menu padaku.

Aku tak bisa melepaskan pandangan dari Hinata yang berada di hadapanku. Ia terlihat cantik dengan mata besar yang menatap tajam, hidung mancung dan bibir tipis berwarna alami.

"Apa?" ucapnya ketika ia menyadari aku menatapnya.

Wajahku memerah dan aku cepat-cepat menggelengkan kepala. Jantungku berdebar keras ketika ia membaca buku menu dan meletakkan satu tangan di dagu. Ia terlihat menawan dan elegan.

"Pesanlah apa saja yang kau inginkan, Hinata. Aku akan mentraktirmu."

"Terima kasih," ucapnya dengan sopan. "Setelahnya bagaimana jika kau menemaniku menonton bioskop? Ada film baru yang kusukai dan aku tak ingin menonton sendirian."

Aku terkejut dengan ajakannya yang tiba-tiba. Aku mengira jika aku salah mendengar, namun ia menatapku lekat-lekat seolah menunggu jawabanku.

"Apakah ini ajakan kencan?" ucapku dengan wajah memerah.

Hinata agak terkejut, begitupun denganku. Aku benar-benar idiot. Bagaimana mungkin aku mengucapkannya begitu saja? Bagaimana jika ia menganggapku aneh?

Hinata tersenyum tipis, "Kau bisa menganggapnya begitu."

Deg… deg… jantungku berdebar semakin kencang. Ini sungguh aneh. Mengapa aku berdebar-debar layaknya jatuh cinta pada seorang wanita yang baru kukenal kemarin? Rasanya aku tidak yakin jika aku seorang lesbian.

Aku memang sempat berpikir ingin menjadi lesbian. Namun orientasi seksualku tetap _straight_. Lagipula jika aku menyukai wanita, aku akan memilih _butch_ yang berpenampilan maskulin. Bukan wanita berdada besar dan berambut panjang seperti Hinata.

"Ah, tapi kau benar-benar ingin berkencan denganku?" goda Hinata seraya menyeringai.

Aku menganggukan kepala, "Setidaknya berkencan denganmu jauh lebih baik dibandingkan berkencan dengan laki-laki brengsek yang hanya ingin meraup keuntungan dariku."

"Jadi seorang lelaki baru saja mencampakkanmu?"

Aku membelalakan mata. Aku benar-benar terkejut dengan ucapannya, "Eh? Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Seorang wanita yang kukenal mengatakan hal yang sama ketika kekasihnya mencampakkannya. Saat itu ia mengajakku berkencan, namun sesudahnya ia mencampakkanku dan kembali pada lelaki yang telah mencampakkannya."

"Eh? Kau… seorang _lesbian?_ "

Hinata menganggukan kepala. Aku tak merasa takut, namun sebaliknya aku merasa lega. Dengan begini aku tak perlu merasa canggung atas ucapanku tadi.

"Kau takut?"

"Tidak," aku menggelengkan kepala. Aku menatap sekelling dan berbisik, "Sejujurnya aku tak yakin dengan orientasi seksualku sendiri."

"Maksudnya? Kau tak keberatan menceritakan hal ini padaku?"

Aku menggelengkan kepala. Ia sendiri mengaku sebagai _lesbian,_ mengapa aku harus keberatan bercerita padanya meski kami baru bertemu satu kali?

"Tidak," ucapku padanya. "Aku berpacaran dengan lelaki dan kupikir aku tertarik dengan lelaki. Namun jika kupikirkan kembali, aku tak sudi menikahi seorang lelaki yang hanya akan mengaturku sesuai kehendaknya. Aku bahkan berpikir jika ibu rumah tangga adalah orang yang paling malang sedunia."

"Jadi kau ingin mencoba mendekati wanita lesbian?"

"Mungkin," ucapku dengan ragu. Aku merasa agak tidak enak. Entah mengapa aku seolah mempermainkan perasaan Hinata. "Ah, aku tak bermaksud mempermainkan perasaan orang lain. Tenang sa-"

Hinata memutus ucapanku dan menggelengkan kepala, "Tidak apa-apa. Aku mengerti Akupun pernah berada di posisi yang sama denganmu."

"Oh, ya? Itu agak mengejutkan," aku agak terkejut. "Apakah seorang lelaki juga mencampakkanmu?"

"Begitulah," ucapnya tanpa berniat melanjutkan ucapannya.

Aku tak ingin bertanya lebih banyak. Bagaimanapun aku harus menghargai privasinya. Seorang pelayan menghampiri meja kami dan bertanya, "Sudah siap pesan?"

Aku menatap Hinata dan ia segera menganggukan kepala.

"Aku pesan _buta ramen_ (ramen babi) dengan _sencha_ dingin (sejenis teh)."

"Aku juga sama," ucap Hinata.

Pelayan itu mencatat menu pesanan kami dan segera pergi. Aku melirik Hinata yang sedang menatap sekeliling.

"Omong-omong, kalau boleh tahu apakah kau sudah bekerja atau masih kuliah?"

"Apakah aku terlihat seperti mahasiswa?" ia tersenyum tipis.

Aku kembali menatapnya. Wajahnya terlihat agak dewasa sebagai mahasiswa. Namun saat ini sulit mengetahui umur seseorang dari wajah. Penampilan dapat menipu.

"Mm… wajahmu agak dewasa sebagai mahasiswa, sih."

"Tentu saja," jawab Hinata sambil tetap tersenyum tipis. "Usiaku dua puluh tujuh. Aku sudah bekerja. Bagaimana denganmu?"

Eh? Jadi dia tiga tahun lebih tua dariku? Aku jadi ingin mengetahui lebih banyak hal darinya.

"Usiaku dua puluh empat. Aku juga sudah bekerja."

"Oh. Kau bekerja dimana?"

"Di kantor pusat salah satu waralaba minimarket, sebagai akuntan. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku bekerja di NinjaSend. Sebagai karyawan di kantor," jelas Hinata padaku.

NinjaSend adalah perusahaan jasa yang belum lama buka. Perusahaan ini menyediakan jasa pengiriman barang yang lebih cepat dari ekspedisi dengan 'Ninja' (sebutan untuk pekerja) yang menjemput barang serta mengirimnya menggunakan sepeda motor. Selain itu terdapat layanan untuk membeli dan mengantarkan makanan ke tempat pelanggan serta layanan mengantar penumpang dengan mobil dengan harga yang lebih terjangkau dibandingkan taksi. Untuk menggunakan jasa, setiap orang diharuskan mengunduh aplikasi di internet.

"Wah.. apakah bekerja disana enak? Kudengar perusahaan itu berkembang pesat dan memerlukan banyak tenaga kerja baru."

"Tidak berbeda jauh dengan perusahaan lain, kok."

Aku merasa penasaran dengan perusahaan itu dan tertarik untuk pindah. Jam kerja di kantor akuntan sedikit lebih berat dibanding perusahaan pada umumnya, meski tidak seberat pekerjaan di perusahaan game atau animasi. Setiap hari kami masuk kerja pukul setengah sembilan dan kembali ke rumah minimal pukul setengah sepuluh malam atau pukul sembilan jika beruntung. Jika mendekati tahun tutup buku, terkadang kami bisa tak pulang beberapa hari. Namun gaji yang diberikan di kantor akuntan cukup besar dan fasilitas yang baik.

"Oh, ya? Kupikir akan sangat sibuk."

"Memang sangat sibuk," ujar Hinata seraya tersenyum. "Namun aku senang bekerja disana."

Aku tak mengira jika Hinata adalah orang yang positif. Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat ia tersenyum dan terlihat begitu senang.

Pelayan yang tadi melayani kami kembali ke meja dan meletakkan pesanan kami diatas meja. Setelahnya ia menundukkan kepala dan meninggalkan meja kami.

" _Itadakimasu,_ Hinata," ucapku seraya mengambil sendok dan berniat meminum kuah _ramen_.

" _Itadakimasu_."

Aku segera menyeruput kuah _ramen_ yang rasanya masih seenak biasanya. Mengingat ramen ini membuatku teringat dengan Sasuke, mantan kekasihku yang mencampakkanku. Kami sering makan malam di kedai ramen ini dan inilah menu favorit kami berdua. Hatiku sakit saat teringat mantan kekasihku.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Hinata dengan wajah khawatir.

"Tidak. Aku baik-baik saja," jawabku sambil memaksakan senyum.

"Benarkah? Matamu berkaca-kaca," ucap Hinata seraya menyerahkan tisu yang telah ia ambil dari tasnya.

"Oh, ya?" aku menundukkan kepala dan mengusap air mataku dengan tangan. "Aku pasti sedang mengantuk hingga mengeluarkan air mata tanpa sadar."

Hinata mengernyitkan dahi. Ia terlihat tidak percaya denganku. Namun ia menutup mulutnya dan tak berkata apa-apa serta melanjutkan makan.

Hinata tak sedingin yang kubayangkan. Semula sikap dinginnya mengingatkanku akan Sasuke, mantan kekasihnya. Namun kurasa ia berbeda dengan Sasuke. Ia jauh lebih baik dibandingkan Sasuke yang tak pernah peduli denganku. Ketika aku ketakutan dan memeluknya, ia hanya akan membalas pelukanku setelah aku memeluknya. Ketika aku menangis, ia hanya akan diam saja dan menanyakan alasanku menangis dengan intonasi suara yang terdengar jengkel setelah cukup lama. Sasuke memang tak pernah terlihat mencintaiku sejak awal.

Aku segera memakan _ramen_ panas dan menatap Hinata yang kini berada dihadapanku. Aku tak seharusnya mengingat lelaki sampah yang telah menghancurkan hatiku ketika Hinata berada dihadapanku.

.

.

"Dua tiket untuk film Sherlock Holmes pukul setengah sembilan. Aku ingin bangku yang ini," ucap Hinata seraya memilih dua buah bangku yang belum terisi.

Penjaga tiket segera memberikan tiket dan Hinata menyerahkan uang. Kami selesai membeli tiket dan segera meninggalkan antrian.

"Terima kasih," ucapku pada Hinata.

"Ya. Ingin pop corn?"

Aku mengangguk, "Tentu saja. Aku mau yang karamel. Kau juga mau? Aku akan mem-"

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau tunggu saja disini."

Hinata segera menuju tempat penjual snack dengan cepat dan kembali tak lama kemudian dengan sebuah kantung plastik berisi dua gelas minuman dan dua buah _pop corn_ karamel.

"Untukmu," Hinata menyerahkan sebuah pop corn karamel untukku.

"Terima kasih," ucapku dengan perasaan tidak enak. "Berapa harganya?"

"Tidak usah. Aku mentraktirmu."

"Tidak bisa. Aku tak enak memintamu membayar tiket dan cemilanku. Padahal kita baru saja berkenalan kemarin," tolakku.

"Kau bilang ingin menganggap saat ini adalah kencan, bukan? Kalau begitu aku yang membayar untukmu."

Wajahku memerah dan aku merasa agak malu mendengarnya. Aku segera berkata, "Baiklah. Kalau begitu aku akan mentraktirmu nanti."

"Kau ingin mengajakku berkencan?" goda Hinata.

Wajahku semakin memerah dan ia tersenyum tipis. Entah mengapa hari ini aku merasa sangat nyaman bersamanya. Ia adalah orang yang sangat menyenangkan. Ia memang agak dingin, namun terkadang bisa menjadi hangat dan perhatian di saat tertentu.

Kami bahkan memiliki kesukaan yang sama. Kami sama-sama menyukai film detektif dan ia tampaknya menyukai makanan manis sepertiku.

Terdengar suara yang mengumumkan jika pintu teater tiga telah dibuka dan kami bisa masuk ke dalam teater. Aku dan Hinata segera masuk dan petugas merobek karcis.

Kami berjalan menuju tempat duduk kami dan meletakkan cemilan di sisi kursi.

"Kau juga suka pop corn caramel, Hinata?"

"Ya. Aku suka makanan manis."

Aku tersenyum. Hinata juga menyukai makanan manis sepertiku. Kurasa aku bisa pergi ke kafe yang menjual hidangan penutup manis bersamanya nanti. Sejak dulu aku ingin mencoba berbagai kafe yang menjual hidangan manis, namun Sasuke sangat membenci makanan manis dan aku harus selalu makan di restaurant pilihannya yang terkadang tak kusukai, padahal kami membayar kencan secara bergantian.

"Oh! Minggu depan nanti bagaimana jika kita mencoba kafe-kafe di Harajuku? Aku ingin mencoba kafe disana."

Hinata menyeringai, "Oh? Kau mengajakku berkencan lagi? Atau bertemu sebagai teman?"

Wajahku memerah dan aku menundukkan kepala, "E-entahlah. Mungkin keduanya?"

Hinata tersenyum dan ia mengambil popcorn serta memakannya, "Berani sekali mengajakku berkencan hanya setelah mengenal dua hari."

"Ah.. kau keberatan? Maaf, kalau begitu batalkan saja."

"Aku bersedia."

"Terima kasih," ucapku sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Mengapa kau tersenyum begitu?"

"Aku sangat senang kau menerima ajakanku, Hinata."

Hinata tersenyum dan menepuk kepalaku, "Kau bisa bertemu denganku kapanpun yang kau mau."

Aku menganggukan kepala. Jantungku berdebar kencang dan wajahku memerah tanpa bisa kukendalikan. Rasanya jantungku seolah akan meledak akibat perasaan gembira.

.

.

Kencan pertamaku dengan Hinata berakhir dengan menyenangkan. Meskipun sederhana, kencan bersamanya merupakan kencan pertama paling menyenangkan yang pernah kujalani.

Kencan kedua, ketiga dan seterusnya juga sama menyenangkan dengan kencan pertama. Kami bahkan berkencan beberapa kali seminggu dan aku selalu tak sabar menunggu datangnya hari dimana kami akan bertemu lagi.

Hanya memerlukan tujuh kencan bagiku untuk menyadari jika aku telah menemukan seseorang yang kucintai. Seolah ada 'chemistry' yang tak bisa kuungkapkan dengan kata-kata. Aku hanya merasa jika dialah orang yang cocok menjadi pendamping hidupku. Aku tak pernah semudah ini jatuh cinta pada seorang lelaki dan merasa yakin jika ialah orang yang pas untuk menikah denganku.

Kali ini kami memutuskan makan malam di kedai ramen tempat kami berkencan untuk pertama kalinya. Hinata memintaku membawa stempel Hanko bersamaku malam ini, namun ia tak ingin memberitahuku untuk apa aku harus membawanya.

Malam ini aku mengenakan pakaian _casual_ untuk bertemu Hinata. Aku memakai _dress_ ketat diatas lutut dengan cardigan panjang dan sepatu _boots_ semata kaki dengan hak setinggi lima sentimeter.

Hinata telah menungguku. Malam ini ia tampak santai. Ia hanya mengikat rambutnya dan memakai kaos serta celana panjang. Namun ia memakai kosmetik tipis malam ini dan ia terlihat sangat menawan.

Aku menghampirinya dan menundukkan kepala.

"Maaf aku terlambat," ucapku dengan perasaan tidak enak.

Ia tersenyum seraya menggelengkan kepala, "Tidak. Aku juga baru saja sampai."

Aku tersenyum, "Syukurlah. Kukira kau sudah menunggu lama."

"Aku tidak keberatan menunggu."

Aku baru saja menjawab ketika seorang pelayan menghampiri kami. Aku segera memesan menu yang sama dengan menu yang kupesan saat pertama kali berkunjung ke kedai ramen bersama Hinata, begitupun dengannya.

Pelayan itu segera meninggalkan kami dan Hinata menatapku, "Kau sudah membawa stempel hanko mu?"

Aku mengangguk, "Sudah. Memangnya untuk apa?"

Hinata segera membuka tas nya dan mengeluarkan sebuah map. Ia memberikan map itu padaku.

Aku mengernyitkan dahi dan segera membuka map itu. Namun aku terkejut dan nafasku hampir tercekat saat aku melihat kertas di dalam map.

"Ini… formulir pernikahan?"

"Ya. Aku telah mengisi bagianku, isilah bagianmu dan kembalikan padaku kapanpun kau bersedia."

Aku menatapnya lekat-lekat, "Kau serius, Hinata?"

"Tentu saja."

"Bukankah kita belum dua bulan mengenal?"

Hinata menganggukan kepala, "Aku tahu. Namun aku sama sekali tak keberatan. Aku mencintaimu dan ingin segera membina rumah tangga bersamamu jika kau bersedia."

Aku tersenyum lebar. Tanpa berpikir panjang aku segera bangkit berdiri dan memeluk Hinata erat-erat dan berkata, "Tentu saja. Aku bersedia menikah denganmu."

Hinata membalas pelukanku dan aku meneteskan air mata tanpa kusadari. Aku benar-benar bahagia dapat menikah dengan wanita yang kucintai sekalipun tanpa lamaran romantis layaknya di film atau drama.

" _Arigatou,_ Sakura. _Aishiteru._ "

" _Aishiteru_ , Hinata."

Hinata melonggarkan sedikit pelukannya dan ia perlahan mendekati wajahnya ke wajahku. Jantungku berdebar keras seraya wajah Hinata semakin dekat dengan wajahku. Aku merasakan hembusan nafasnya yang menerpa kulitku dan wajahku memerah.

Dari jarak sedekat ini aku dapat melihat wajahnya dengan jelas. Ia terlihat sangat cantik dengan mata besar yang indah serta bulu mata yang lentik berpadu dengan hidung mancung dan kecil serta bibir tipis dibagian atas serta tebal dibawah yang menggoda.

Aku menghirup aroma _lavender_ dari tubuhnya dalam-dalam dan memejamkan mata. Jantungku seolah akan lepas jika terus menerus melihatnya seperti ini.

Aku merasakan bibir lembut Hinata menyentuh bibirku dan aku menyadari jika sudut bibirnya terangkat. Ia tersenyum.

Hinata perlahan membuka mulutnya dan ia segera melumat bibirku dengan rakus. Ia terus melumat bibirku dan saliva di mulutnya seolah melesak untuk masuk ke mulutku yang masih tertutup. Aku segera membuka mulutku dan balas menciumnya, saling bertukar _saliva._

Aku memeluk Hinata dengan erat dan merasa tubuhku mulai menghangat, entah karena temperature udara yang naik atau gairahku yang memuncak. Aku merasa senang ketika hembusan nafas Hinata mengenai kulitku dan aku merasa tubuhku menegang.

Hinata segera melepaskan bibirku dan ia menjilat sisa salivaku yang masih berada di bibirnya.

"Eh? Mengapa kau berhenti?"

Hinata menyeringai, "Kau ingin lebih?"

Aku merasa malu jika aku mengakuinya. Aku ingin menolaknya, namun tubuhku tak mampu menyangkalnya.

Aku menganggukan kepala, "Y-ya."

"Aku akan memenuhi keinginanmu malam ini, Sakura."

Wajahku memerah saat mendengar ucapan Hinata. Aku membayangkan jika kami bercinta dan tubuh kami saling bersentuhan. Hanya membayangkannya saja membuat tubuhku kembali menghangat.

"Keinginanku? Apa yang kuinginkan?" aku berpura-pura tak paham dengan maksud Hinata.

"Habiskan makananmu terlebih dulu."

Aku megangguk. Aku tak sabar menanti malam pertama yang akan kuhabiskan bersamanya.

.

.

Aku berdiri dengan kepala tertunduk di dalam sebuah kamar hotel mewah. Aku merasa gugup berdiri tanpa mengenakan sehelai pakaian pun dihadapan Hinata yang juga tak mengenakan pakaian.

Tubuhnya yang seksi dengan dada besar yang terlihat empuk dipadukan dengan kulit putih yang seolah bersinar dan kecantikan wajahnya membuatnya tampak semakin menawan.

Aku menatap tubuhku sendiri. Dadaku tidak sebesar Hinata dan tubuhku jelas tak seseksi dirinya.

"Mengapa? Kau gugup?"

Aku menganggukan kepala, "Sedikit."

"Bagaimana jika kita melakukannya la-"

Aku cepat-cepat memotong ucapan Hinata. Aku yakin jika ia juga sebetulnya telah menunggu mala mini. Aku segera menggelengkan kepala dan berkata, "Sentuh aku, Hinata."

Hinata menatapku lekat-lekat, "Kau yakin? Aku tak akan segan-segan menyentuhmu, lho."

"Lakukan semaumu. Puaskan aku."

Hinata menghampiriku dan ia segera mengangkat tubuhku. Aku merasakan tubuhku terangkat dan Hinata segera berjalan menuju kasur serta menghempaskan tubuhku ke atas kasur.

Kemudian Hinata naik keatas kasur dan ia berada diatas tubuhku. Ia segera berbaring keatas tubuhku dan menciumku serta memainkan lidahnya dengan sengaja ke langit-langit mulutku sementara putingnya mengenai kulitku dan bulu tipis di kemaluannya sesekali bergesek mengenai liang vaginaku.

Mmph…mmph…

Nafasku terasa berat dan tubuhku memanas. Tangan Hinata menyentuh tubuhku dengan lembut dan ia menyentuh areola ku serta memainkan putingku.

Jantungku berdebar keras dan tubuhku semakin memanas. Inikah gairah? Aku tak pernah merasakannya sebelumnya, namun terasa begitu nikmat.

Nafasku semakin sesak dan Hinata menyadari jika nafasku sesak. Ia melepaskan mulutnya dan menatap wajahku serta mengecup lembut pipiku sebelum mulai menjilati leherku serta memainkan kedua payudaraku.

"Mmm…" aku mengatupkan mulut, menaha diri untuk tak megerang.

"Jangan menahan diri, sayang," ucap Hinata padaku.

Aku tak mengerti apa maksudnya. Aku menangkap jika ia memintaku agar mengerang jika aku mau.

Hinata menjilat kedua putingku sementara jarinya menyentuh kemaluanku. Ia mengelusnya dan memasukkan jarinya. Ia meraba-raba vaginaku dan menyentuh klitorisku. Ia memainkannya dengan menggetarkannya dan membuat tubuhku semakin memanas.

Aku merasa sangat geli dan nikmat. Tubuhku seolah akan meledak akibat luapan gairah.

"AAAHHHH… AAHHH…" aku mengerang dengan keras dan setengah menjerit.

Vaginaku terasa penuh dan aku merasa jika sesuatu akan keluar sebentar lagi. Aku berusaha keras menahannya, namun vaginaku terasa semakin geli.

"A…aku.. m..mau… k..keluar," gumamku dengan nafas terengah-engah.

Hinata kini meletakkan seluruh tangannya di dalam vaginaku sementara tangannya masih menyentuh klitorisku. Aku tak tahan lagi. Aku merasakan kehangatan telapak tangan Hinata di dalam kemaluanku dan membuatku semakin bergairah.

"Aaarghhh…" aku mengerang dan aku tak tahan lagi. Aku mengeluarkan sebuah cairan dari dalam vaginaku dan Hinata segera mengeluarkan tangannya yang dipenuhi cairan bening itu.

Aku merasa sangat lega ketika cairan itu telah keluar dari tubuhku. Aku merasa agak lelah namun aku merindukan sensasinya.

Hinata mengubah posisi tubuh kami yang semula saling berhadapan dan kini vagina Hinata berada di wajahku. Aku dapat menghirup aroma yang mirip dengan bunga di vagina Hinata, entah ia memakai sejenis parfum atau aroma aslinya memang seperti itu.

Aku bisa melihat vagina Hinata yang berwarna kemerahan dan aku memberanikan diri menyentuhnya dengan tangan serta merangsang klitoris Hinata seperti yang ia lakukan padaku.

Hinata menjilat kemaluanku dan membuatku kembali terangsang sementara aku memainkan klitorisnya. Aku membuka mulutku dan menjilat klitoris Hinata dan berusaha membuatnya geli.

"Aaahh…" Hinata mengerang.

Aku terus menjilatnya seraya menyentuh kulit lembut di bokong Hinata. Gerakan lidah Hinata semakin intens dan aku merasa jika cairan bening itu akan keluar dari vaginaku sebentar lagi.

"Aaahh…. Mmph… aahhh…."

Kami berdua mengerang dengan kenikmatan yang kami rasakan saat ini. Lidah Hinata bergerilya menyentuh titik lain yang sensitif sementara lidahku tetap bermain di sekitar klitoris Hinata.

"Aaahhh…." Kami berdua kembali mengerang. Aku tak tahan lagi, aku kembali mengeluarkan cairan bening dari vaginaku, begitupun dengan Hinata.

Cairan vagina Hinata sebagian berada di mulutku dan sebagian merembes keluar ke tubuhku. Aku merasa lelah, namun perasaan ini membuatku sangat senang.

"Kau masih kuat?"

"Ingin melakukannya lagi?"

Hinata mengangguk, "Ya."

Aku tersenyum meskipun lelah. Tentu saja aku bersedia melakukannya. Hinata segera bangkit berdiri dan meninggalkan kasur. Ia segera kembali dengan cepat membawa sebuah ikat pinggang dengan benda berbentuk kemaluan lelaki yng ia pasang di vagina nya sendiri.

Aku telah membaca panduan mengenai seks lesbian dan menyadari jika ia berniat memasuki benda itu kedalam kemaluanku yang telah basah dipenuhi cairan.

Hinata segera berbaring diatas tubuhku dan memasukkan benda itu kedalam kemaluanku dengan perlahan serta menggoyangkan tubuhnya. Putingnya bergesekkan dengan kulitku dan aku meraba puting Hinata serta payudara besarnya yang kenyal.

Hinata mengerang dan tubuhnya yang bergoyang diatas tubuhku membuatku semakin bergairah. Kini vaginaku terasa berdenyut-denyut dan otot kewanitaanku mengencang.

Terdengar suara pelan dan kemaluan Hinata kembali mengeluarkan cairang bening seraya ia mengerag, begitupun denganku.

Tubuhku terasa benar-benar lelah dan Hinata segera melepaskan tubuhnya dari tubuhku. Kami berdua sama-sama lelah dan memutuskan mengakhiri sesi bercinta kami.

"Hinata, _arigatou_."

"Kau menyukainya?"

Aku menganggukan kepala, "Tentu saja. Ini pengalaman bercinta terbaikku. Aku tak menyesal melakukannya bersamamu."

Ia menyeringai, "Akan kulanjutkan setelah kau menjadi istriku, Sakura."

Aku agak terkejut. Apakah ia menyesal telah terbawa gairah dan melakukannya sebelum kami resmi menikah. Aku tak mengerti mengapa, namun aku sendiri sama sekali tak menyesal dan malah merasa senang.

"Kau… menyesal dengan apa yang kita lakukan?"

"Tidak," Hinata menggeleng. "Aku ingin kau mempersiapkan diri sebelum aku menggerayangimu setiap hari."

"Eh?" wajahku memerah. "Setiap hari?"

"Ya. Setiap hari selama kita tak berhalangan."

"Ya ampun. Gairahmu bagaikan monster, _huh_?"

Hinata berbisik, "Ya. Kaulah yang membuatku bergairah, Sakura."

Aku tersenyum dan mendekatinya. Ia segera mengecupku dengan lembut serta memelukku dengan erat, membagikan kehangatan tubuhnya. Kini aku tak perlu lagi memikirkan lelaki-lelaki yang telah mengkhianatiku. Hinata yang kini menjadi calon istriku telah mencintaiku melebihi lelaki manapun di dunia.

 **-The End-**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

* * *

Sebetulnya saya agak ragu untuk publish cerita ini di ffn. Cerita ini saya buat berdasarkan request di wattpad. Saya sendiri sebetulnya prefer SakuHina ketimbang HinaSaku.

Namun karena ini request, saya memutuskan untuk coba buat & saya lumayan suka karakter Hinata yang kuat walaupun jadinya OOC.

Untuk selanjutnya, kemungkinan saya nggak akan buat fanfict yuri lagi, kecuali jika ada request.


End file.
